Young, Wild,Not Free
by Leolivea
Summary: When Kim moves to Seford California hoping to find fun, and freedom and most important...Love. But can she when the cops are after her and her friends Jerry, Grace, and Jack, all of that is wash away and replaced with hurt, and pain, and, well is there still a chance for love. You can find love anywhere...Right. FInd out when you read the story ...
1. Well this is Awkward

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

**The beginng and not the end**

KIMS P.O.V

I am so stupid. Why did I have to do this? Why was it him, I could have been good with a nerd. At least they don't lie…or I don t think they do. This just really sucks. How could he do that to me anyway? I knew it I just knew I should have stayed away.

Your probably wondering what the flying potatoes I'm talking about well…It all started like this.

**Flash Back**

"Kim wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" Said my voice on the STUPID alarm clock.

I am so ready for today. Did I forget to mention it's my first day of school? Well it is and I'm only happy because I like making new friends…plus I don't really want to be in my maze of a home.

I'm kinda rich.

After taking a nice hot shower, I lotion up and put on my matching aero under wear. Then I walk in my walk in closet and get out my cloths. Since I want to make a good first impression I'm going to go a little…well, Me. Yeah I'm that cool.

Today, the 'My look' provides a blue cut-off shirt with a white camisole under it, black skinny jeans and black and white combat boots. I let my hair down, since it's naturally curly, with a nice pin in it.

I look good!

When I get down stairs I notice everyone already at the table. When I say everyone I mean.

Mom, Dad, Mikie, Danny and Bailey.

"Good morning my dear family." I say happily.

"Ok what's up with the nut?" Says my little brother Michelangelo.

He's 15, but he still acts 5.

"Oh you know the usual, only THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I yell

"Make her stop please." Whined my little sister Bailey.

We're the same age but I'm older by 8.7 seconds. We are like the best of friends we tell each other everything, don't get me wrong we still fight…. All the time!

"Oh whatever don't act like you're not super happy about the first day of school." i exclaim.

"Yeah but not as much as you" they all said

I am ignoring their comments today because I am too happy to be put down so soon. I grab me an apple and a slice of bacon.

"Need a ride to school" Asked my big brother Daniel

He's 18, none as "Cute" And the best big bwober evwer (I like using baby langue)

"No I'm taking my ride." I said.

I have a mustang and a motorcycle.

"Which one." Asked Mom. She says that girls arnt ment to drive such dangerous things.

Yeah says the woman who wont think three second befor geting on a stupid roller coaster.

She doesn't really like me riding the motorcycle.

"The Car." I lie casually, I've been working on it and now I'm a prow.

"Ok" She says, but she's a mother and can tell if I'm lying so I say

"The motorcycle." I see the smile appear on her face and I don't know how she does it but it always gets to me.

"I have to go befor I'm late. Bailey take my car, if it breaks I break you." the warning clear in my tone.

She takes the keys looking a little intimidated and I know I'll see my babe again.

Shes going to a all girls school because she cant handle all the boys...literaly she will date all of them.

No joke!

Grabbing my black leather jacket I walk out the door on to the curb and on my bike. My motorcycle helmet on my head I pull the lever so my face is covered.

2 second later I'm off like the wind and I love the feel, the movement, the joy of riding on a motorcycle. It just feels so… so free.

I park my bike on the curb of the school building. There are teenagers everywhere and it's great. There's lots of clicks to and it's just wow. Let's see… you got your nerds, your band nerds, your cheerleaders, your jocks, your glee group, your bad boys, your sluts, your goodie-two-shoes, and your normal kids.

I take my helmet off and notice every one staring at me. Wow… that's awkward.

1...2...3..., Ok now its just annoying!

Maby i should have went to the all girls school.

**I hope you liked it. This will be my first action story...that sound wierd... action story...Any-way i hope you liked the first chapter and ill be writing more. if you have any ideas for this story please leave comments and reviews because this is actully really hard to do **

**Any way...**

**REVIWE! REVIWE! REVIWE!**

**OH And **

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	2. First day, Fist friend, First fight

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

1…2…3 now it's just annoying I grab my bag and my IPod put my ear-phones on and walk in the building.  
I got some dirty looks some flirty looks and some normal looks. Ignoring them I walk in and look down at my sheet. They mailed it to my home. At the top it had my locker and combo.

Locker: 234

Locker Combo: 13-45-12

I'd finish the rest when it came to be the time for the next step …if that makes since.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nada. Aha." I mummer to myself

I found it. As I put my combo in a boy walked over to me and stud in front of me like he was god. I looked up to see a beautiful boy standing in front of me. He had on a black and white button up shirt and some black jeans. And he looked good in a tan. He looked good period. I remember seeing him with the bad boy click.

"What's up hot shot?" I say not turning back to my locker; the combo didn't work so I tried it again.

"What are you doing." he asked his voice deep and so hot… but I don't even know him and he's a bad boy so …low blow.

"Opening my locker or trying."

"Well this is my locker." He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Oh, well that explains it." I said staring at my-, his locker"

"Let me see your guide sheet."

I handed him my sheet still choosing not to like him even though he's really cute and super nice, well as nice as someone can be thinking your breaking in to someone else's locker. Yeah I don't, like him, some things up and I don't even know him.

"Here it says 234, this is 233, your locker is right here." He said pointing to the locker next to his.

Well now I feel stupid.

**You should **

Whoa where did you come from?

**Your brains Blondie now look at hot shot he's talking.**

"-ok." He finished.

"Yeah um thanks" I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I turned toward my locker and then I heard it.

"Hi" said a girl that appeared out of no were

I turned around to look at her.

She had brown hair, hazel eyes and her look was cute. She had on blue skinny jeans and red white and blue flag shirt. Her shoes were plain white flats, but they did have a black bow on them.

"Hi" I said with a smile

"Is he bothering you." she asked nodding toward hot shot behind me.

"Um no. And if he would I could handle myself." I say

"Oh, well I'm Grace" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Grace." I say with a smile

"What's your name" she asked

I gave her a hand signal that said

_Kim_

You only learn it if you go to a certain all girl camp. And she looks like she might have gone to the camp.

"Oh, Ok, Wait you went to Camp Hathaway" she said eyes getting wide by the second

"It's only the best all girls camp in the world." I exclaimed

She made a hand signal that said

_Why didn't you just say that?_

I made a hand signal that said

_Because if I don't want to know them I don't want to get in evolved._

Camp Hathaway s girl language is basically silent language. Just a little extra.

"Um can you move please? Your standing in front of my locker." he asked somewhat nicely

"Oh Sorry" she said and we continued our conversation.

Out of nowhere he pushed her and 2 second later she was on her butt glaring up at hot shot.

Oh no he Did-ant

**Oh yes he did**

Shut up

"When the hell is your problem hot shot?" I exclaimed helping Grace up.

"I said move and I got ignored" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that does not give you the right to hit, push or hurt a girl."

"What you gonna do...Blondie" he said with a smirk.

Wasn't this guy just really nice?

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me…Blondie" he said saying the last part a little slower "I forgot you were a blonde." And that set me off.

Kim Kong Mode!

I grabbed his hand and felt a very nice and warm jolt zip up my arm…but I ignored it and flipped hot shot on the spot. He was on his butt in seconds. He looked up like I was some kind of alien from outer space.  
I been down so we were eye level and said this nice and slow

"That is what I'm gonna do, don't test me hot shot."

"How did you do that?" He asked in amazement.

I know I'm that awesome.

"Rule number one never underestimate your opponent. And you no what I think… I think you were underestimating me." I said ignoring his remark.

Then I walked away leaving what's his face speech less.

Me and grace started down the hall and continued to talk.

Too bad no one was there to see that but grace, it could have got me some points in the good impression category.

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	3. Hes Kinda Cute

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kim" Grace said once we were in distance from hot shot.

"No problem he shouldn't do that to girls." I said with a smile

"You want to come over my house today and then may sleep over at yours."

"Sure, maybe we can invite some other girls to."

"Yeah. I want you to meet some of my friends."

We walked over to a smaller crowd, they look like the normal. There was a tall boy with brown in a green button up and a plain green shirt under it. He had on black jeans and some BEATS on his head. He was kinda cute.

There was a girl in an orange and yellow dress and some yellow flats, a white bow and her glasses told me that she was ether a neat freak or a nerd. I love both there funny, they do this thing with their nose right before they push there glasses up and it's just so funny to me.

There was a boy he wasn't tall but he wasn't short. Just looking at him I know he's a nerd. He had amber kinda read hair. He was wearing a white shirt with red spenders and red skinny jeans with red and white shoes…I didn't know what those shoes are called so we'll call them the nerd shoes.

Walking up to them I had trouble not looking at the tall one he was really cute…not hot shot cute but close.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Kim, she just moved here from Tennessee."

"Hi I'm Julie and this is my boyfriend Milton" said the only other girl in the group

As she pointed to the nerd with the nerd shoes it made more since that they would be dating. Not that there's a problem with that, I love the nerd love.

"Hey, I'm Brody nice to meet you Kim" said the tall one taking his head phones off.

He shook my hand and it was warm and nice but when I touched hot shots hand it was different it was like a spark literally and it felt nice. I have to touch his hand again… that sounded creepy but I swear before I thought it sounded much better. Pushing the thought out of my head I smiled at Brody and shook back.

Is it weird I want to touch his hair…? I mean I had this same feeling with hot shot and it was stronger to.

**Why do you keep thinking about 'hot shot' and hot shot… really you couldn't think of another name.**

I don't know what you're talking about but um …. I got to go to class.

"Can you show me were this class is." I asked Grace.

"Yeah let me see it."

Locker: 234

Locker Combo: 13-45-12

First Period: Biology Miss Smith

Second Period: Math Mr. Baker

Third Period: History Mr. Berry

Fourth Period: Music Miss. Pain

Fifth Period: lunch

Sixth Period: Gym Miss. Pearl

Seventh Period: Science Mr. Lars

Eighth Period: Study hour Library

"You have all your classes with me so just follow me" she said

"Ok great."

Bring Bring Bring

"We'll see you guys later"

"Bye and nice meeting you." I said as we walked away.

The classes here are so easy and not as boring as they make them out to be plus I've been working on a song and hope to sing it in music.

Music is my favorite subject, best subject, and the subject I'll major in when I'm in college

Firs three classes flew by fast its forth that caught me of guard.

Once Me and Grace were seated not in the back but close we started to talk. 5minutes in to the class and the door opened, in coming hot shot. He looked around until our eyes locked and the he walked toward me and passed me to the very back.

Well this should be good.

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	4. My song to you

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

**I just wanted to say that the hurt/cumfort part comes soon this sorry is going to be long trust me when i say just keep reading.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Well this should be good

"Mr. Brewer you are late…again."

"Yeah ….I knows this."

"Please try to come on time"

"You're lucky I came to the class"

I can't believe he talked to her like that miss pain is really nice she isn't a pain, she's really nice.  
And if he keeps talking to her like that I'm going to punch his face in.

"Ok class we have a new student today if you want her name ask for it. But you know how we introduce our selves …In Song. SO Kim if you please"

She gestured for me to come up so I did and brought my song book to.

"Um.. hi I'm going to sing a song I wrote a while ago it's called "goodbye" and I hope you like it"  
I grab the guitar and start to strum.

**I can honestly say**

**You've been on my mind **

**Since I woke up today (up today)**

**I look at your photograph all the time**

**These memories come back to life**

**And I don't mind**

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

**The time that you dance with me**

** With one music playing**

**I remember those simple things**

**I remember till I cry **

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**

**The memory want to forget is **

**Goodbye**

**I woke up this morning**

**And played our song**

**And through my tears**

**I sang along**

**I picked up the phone**

**And then **

**Put it down**

**Because I know I'm wasting my time**

**And I don't mind**

**I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips**

**The time when you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**I remember those simple things**

**I remember till I cry **

**But the one thing I wish I'd f**

**forget **

**The memory I want to forget**

**Is Goodbye**

**And suddenly my cellphones blowing**

**With your ring tone**

**I hesitate **

**But answer it anyway**

**You sound so alone**

**And I'm surprised to hear you say**

**You remember when we kissed**

**You still feel it on your lips**

**The time that you danced with me **

**With no music playin**

**We remember the simple things**

**We talk till we cry**

**You said that your biggest regret**

**The one thing you wish I'd forget**

**Is saying goodbye**

**Is saying goodbye**

**Goodbye…**

As I finis the song I notice that my eyes are a little watery so I wipe them and then there's a big applause and cheering. And I smile that I'm liked for my music.

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	5. He looks HOT with a Gitaur

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

I just wanted to say that the hurt/cumfort part comes soon this sorry is going to be long trust me when i say just keep reading

"That's was wonderful dear, Grace honey come up and sing a song with her a more fun song this time, you had me crying."

As she finished her sentenced grace came up and I told her what we were going to do. You see, in camp Hathaway since it's a music camp you do music and all the girls did this dance and a song by Brittney Spears. We called it WDBS (what did Britney sing).

**{Bold is Kim**/_Grace}_

**Hey over there please forgive me **

**If I'm coming on to **

**_S_**_trong _

_Hate to stare _

_But you're winning _

_And there playing my favorite _

**Song **

**So come here**

**Little closer**

**Want to whisper in your **

_Ear _

_Make it clear_

_ Little question_

_Want to know just how you feel…_

**Super star were you from**

**How's it going?**

**I know you **

**Gotta clue of**

**What cha doing**

_You can play brand new_

_ To all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are what you are babe-bae_

**Look at you getting more than just a re-up**

**Baby you**

**got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Fakin like a good one**

**But I call em how I see em **

_I know what you are what you are babe-bae_

**Womanizer woman-**

**Womanizer**

**You're a womanizer **

**Oh womanizer **

**Oh you're a womanizer **

**Baby **

We ended back to back the song was a mixture of songs by her we only did a portion. And soon everyone was dancing and it was very fun

And the hottest thing I've seen is HOT SHOT ON THE GITUAR!

I think today just got a whole lot better.

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	6. Who are you

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

After music class was over, I to lunch in a giddy mood. Lunch is my favorite time of the day because…

One: There is No grade so

Two: There is No pressure

This means there are NO worries!

Thank jebus!

Since I forgot to bring my lunch today I was stuck with the sucky food here… I don't even think its food. And I also think my food just moved, throwing away my plate away, I noted myself to always bring my lunch. I grabbed an apple and started throwing it around. On the third toss it fell to the ground only to rejoin gravity by the side of a black shoe and in to the hands of my apple savior…

"Wow that was pretty neat, can I have my apple back now." I said.

The words were out before I had the chance to see who caught it. And guess who it was.

Hot Shot.

"Hello to you to." He said with a smirk.

"Can I have my Apple back please?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"Do you really don't or remember me." He asked looking a little hurt.

"No I don't and I really don't care who are hot shot so can I have my apple back" I asked getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Just ask me 'who are you' and you can have all the apples in the world." He said.

"Fine who are you." I asked smiling.

Only because of his comment about me having all the apples in the world yeah like he can do that.

But other than that I didn't care about the question. And I definitely could care less about the answer.

"My name is Jack Brewer" He said and smiled a genuine smile.

And then it hit me…

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	7. Hot Shot Say Whaaaat!

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

"MY name is Jack Brewer."

And then it hit me.

FLASH BACK…

"I'll be right back mom" yelled the 16 year old me

Leaving the hotel room of our family vacation resort. It's was a Saturday night and I was in a mood for a freeze.

I know right I'm that awesome.

As I walked I noticed a boy that looked about my age maybe a little older. And he was super cute.

No Joke.

Getting closer there was a big boom of what sounded like a bomb and then gunshots were heard from where we were standing.

"GET DOWN" yelled cutie-ba-tootied over the noise

Pulling out a gun of his own and standing in front of me so he was kinda guarding me with his body.

AWW what a gentlemen. A hot one to

Still kinda scared I asked

"Who are you?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled "Jack Brewer, Now stay behind me so you don't get shot"

"What about you" I asked if they shoot at me he'll get shot and I don't want him to get shot because of me.

"Oh don't worry about me … I'm packed" he said smirking

Oh my God he's hot.

End Of Flash Back

Jack as in, Jack as in….Hot Shot Say Whaaaat!"

**Sorry the last two chapters have been so short i will try to make them longer. nut you know how it can be on a lazy day...Yeah...**

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review if not pleas review **

**If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	8. Dude's Got a Gun

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

"Why are you here, are you following me, you're not supposed to be at a school, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

I notice everyone in the cafeteria staring at us and jack pulls me out in to the hall way, yeah I'm pretty freaked out duded had a gun and he could be back to kill me because I witnessed him kill someone ….That's a flash back for another time….. Anyway.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked seeing the exit behind him and I'm about 2 seconds away from making a run for it.

"No." he said simply.

"Well what you want from me." i asked this guy is freaking me out.

"I want you,-" I cut him off

"Whoa sweet cheeks, I'm not that kinda girl." I said in a serious tone

He just smiled at me and started to walk. I didn't know what to do so I just followed and he continued to talk.

"I want you to come with me." He said casually. This time finishing his sentence.

"Go with you were. When and why." I asked.

"I can't tell you, you just have to trust me."

"I don't even know you" is this guy for-real

"You have to trust me."

"Why," I was cut off

"Because someone wants you dead" he answered

**!I really wanted to stop it right here butt its short so ...Continue! **

My eyes went wide and my body shut down. Someone wants me dead.

"I don't want to kill you, even though you witnessed a shooting that I did, I trust you but the other guys, the enemies they don't. So they want to eliminate you from the situation."

Oh My God…

"You don't even know me though." I say silently, my body is still shut down and I can't move.

He walks closer to me and I huge him. I feel safe in his warm, muscular, arms and he smells good. Like a boy vanilla that you can eat… not that I'm going to do that.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you." He said in a reassuring voice.

" If I go with you what will happen to my family and my friends." I ask taking a step back so i can see his face.

"Well the only friend you have right now is Grace you didn't really meet anybody" he said smileing

Butt-Face

"Well what about Grace and my family." i re-think my words.

"Grace is one of us and we'll figure out your family problem when we get there you got to get your stuff." he said turning around

"What do you mean grace is one of us and what exactly does us mean."

He took a deep breath then spoke turning back around to face me.

"I Kill people Kim and so dose Grace. It's our job"

"So you just go around blowing people's heads off for fun?" i say sarcasem clear in my voice. "Do you get paid to kill people?"

"Yeah" he said like he was kinda ashamed about it, well the way I put it any way.

"How much"

"Well people are worth a lot of money, you get assigned a guy or girl and kill 'em its easy and you, might get paid between 2 to 3 thousand dollars." He said.

"What?!"

"Yeah lets go." He started to pull me out but I wanted to talk to Grace.

"Wait what about Grace."

"I'm sure she can get home herself" he said

"I'm not going without her and I kinda need a girl to talk to. Don't you think?"

"Fine just go get her" he said pointing to the cafeteria door.

I turned around and went in the cafeteria when I saw Grace I motioned for her to come over and she did.

"Hey,"

"How many people have you killed?" I asked in a whisper.

She just looked at me for a minute then said.

"I'm going to kill Jack" in a Mono tone.

**Sorry the last two chapters have been so short i will try to make them longer. nut you know how it can be on a lazy day...Yeah...**

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review if not pleas review **

**If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	9. Who the Who is in My House

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

"Why couldn't he wait" she said looking up at the celling.

"Well how many."

"About 15, but I think jack killed liked Fifty, I took some of his so I got morepoints."

I just stud there in awe at how they could just kill people. And then she answered my unspoken question.

"There bad people Kim they have to be put down." She says in a mono tone.

"Ok"  
" Wanted to have Jacks case but Rudy won't let me because it dangerous and jack has waaay more training than me, so if I take this one Rudy's going to put me down.

"They would kill you for taking a case."

"No, not kill. Being put down means you get put down. Like they spray you in the eyes and your sleep for like a week or something."

"Oh well then..."

"Let's go" she said "leave you bike here we'll come back for it."

Once we got out of the school we walked to my house and once we got there….

My Door was opened…

**Sorry the chapter was so short I will try to make the next longer. **

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review if not pleas review **

**If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	10. Death and A Promise

**I own nothing but this story...enjoy the story!**

"What the hell..." Jack said taking a few steps up so he was in front of me.

I always lock the door and my mom goes crazy if we leave the door opened, something about bugs and stuff. Mom doesn't work on Mondays so this is kinda freaky, don't you think… like 'Abduction' scary.

"What is going on." I whispered scared of what my voice would sound like other wise.

"I'm going inside you guys stay here." Jack said sternly.

**Wow he's hot when he's serious **

Not the time.

**Oh shut up you know I'm right he had that sexy look on his face. And he looked yummy.**

Yummy, really you couldn't think of any other word…and you call me a blonde.

**You are a blonde.**

…No comment.

Jack came out with a pained look on his face and my heart sank. What is going on?

"Jack what is it." I asked trying to sound calm and collected and I succeeded.

"We'll can come back later" he said like it was nothing. And that meant something.

He started walking back on to the side walk with Grace.

He was to calm that's how I knew something was wrong and I ran to the door and opened it to see the flat screen on the wall cracked and the throw pillows everywhere.

I heard jack run back into the house and look at me with pleading eyes not to go on.

So I had to.

I know…white move right. Well. Whatever.

I walked a little bit farther and saw the worst thing I've seen so far today.

My Brother Danny on the floor with a needle in his neck and I knife in his chest.

My vision blurred with tears as I bend down to crease his face in my hand. It was cold and lifeless.

"No. No. Why. Oh god why. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Danny" I started to cry a little bit harder.

But stopped myself short I had to see the rest of the house. So I wiped my eyes and keep walking.

Bailey would be the only one at school right now.

I turned around and jack walked up toward me but I wasn't worried about him. And I sure as hell wasn't leaving until I saw everything.

I started toward the kitchen and found Mikie sitting on a bar stool with his back pressed to the back of the chair and it looked as if he was shot.

My eyes blurred up again but I tried to stay strong.

I was about to turn around when I spotted another body.

Mommy!

She was on the ground with her hand suck out and a phone in it. She was shot too and I fell to my keens.

"MOMMY, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" I screamed aloud shaking her dead body with tears spilling out my eyes.

DAD!

He didn't start his job today. I ran up stars to his study. And there he was shot but not dead!

"Daddy, Oh My God Daddy" I started to cry and I heard footsteps come up the stars and in to the room this time it was Grace and Jack.

"Hey… princess." He said with a weak smile.

"Hi daddy." I said with a weaker smile in return.

"Mr. Crawford did you happen to get a look of the shooter who shot you." said Grace.

Coming over she applied pressure to the shot.

"He was white and… he had... On these. Black shades...he was tall and ..." he trailed off and I think he was about to die.

"And... he had I tattoo and a necklace"

"What did the tattoo look like?" Jack asked.

"Like... A... a... Marble... With the letter K. in …in the...Middle."

"Shit" jack cursed under his breath.

"Daddy I love you." I say taking his had in mine.

"I love. You to …Prin..cess-" his body went limp and he stopped breathing tell me that he was no longer on this planet.

I let my tears fall and cried hot and sticky tears that rolled down my face. I didn't make a sound. Didn't talk. Just let the tears run freely as I kept a straight face watching the lifeless body of my father turn a pale color.

They killed them all but Bailey. I know she's safe because the school has way too many girls and it's a boarding school.

I wipe my face stand up and walk out of the room without a word I walk passed Danny's dead body with one more look before I walk out. When I'm out side I feel the wind blow through my hair and wipe passed my cheeks making my face fill dry.

But I don't care

I hear Grace and Jack walk out and,…

I don't care.

We start to walk toward whatever place they live and my new home.

But I wouldn't care if we were going to Old Mc. Donald's Dumb -ass farm.

**Why the farm gotta be dumb, it did nothing to you**

I notice the large duffle bag in Graces hand.

And I don't care.

All I want right now I revenge and I'm going to get it.

Even though it feels like I don't have the emotion of pain anymore my heart still hurts from everything I just witnessed.

My mom and dad and brothers are dead and I want to scream because I care.

But I am going to kill every single one of those guys who messed with my family and won't stop till there all dead.

That's a promise.

Oh and what else…..

And I don't care.

**I made this one longer for my good firend autumn 1999 and the other reader out there**

**I will be updating soon. hoped you liked it if so please review if not please review tell me what i did so madly badly to this awsome story.**

**If you have any ideas for this story let me know.**

**And to day at 1:53 at night i am writing this and am kinda creeped out buy my sory is that wierd?**

**lol**

**Taylor sez: HI!... Call me bubbles**


	11. Sleeping in The arms of Jack Brewer

Kim POV

It may sound like I'm giving up on life but that's the complete opposite. Because really I'm just beginning it I'm stronger, braver, smarter. And looking for blood.

Once we arrive at the house I'm numb and can't feel my body. The house is nice if your wondering, it looks like a regular two story home but really it's a nice looking agent place in side.

There's three people but I ignore them. Not to be mean but most of my family is dead...just sayin.

"I'll show you to you're room ok" Jack says walking up the stairs and into a medium sized room it looks the same size as mine.

"If you need any thing just call ok" he says before walking out

Yeah I do need something I could use my family.

Remember when I said nothing could put me down today? Well I lied.

My room is exactly how I wanted it and it makes me a little better.

But not enough.

I fall onto my new bed and its soft and warm soothing my cold body. I ball up into the middle of the bed and cry.

The tears come down hard and warm yet sticky. And I start to gasp little hiccups. Why would some one do this. Jack said they wanted me not my family.

I feel the corner of my bed sink and look up startled. It's just Jack.

And I cry harder if possible.

As I sit up jack Hugs me and I grasp on to him. As I cry into his shirt he rubbed my back.

"It's gonna be ok." He soothes

But I don't stop crying.

"No it's not, it's not. You said they wanted me dead not my family. Me! And now there dead jack. There gone." I whisper the last bit no were near done crying ,

He lays back taking me with him and continues to rube my back. Stroking my hair. After a while he says.

"I didn't no Kim and I'm so sorry I really am." He's so sincere

in his words and just like that,

I believe him.

Soon I'm just hiccuping and facing the wall with my head flat on his chest. I can hear his hart beat and it's so peaceful like the only thing I'm focused on is the beat of his hart and soon I'm sleeping peacefully in the strong safe arms of Jack Brewer.

**I know it short but I was kinda rushing so I could start done thing eked I have a lot of Ideas for stories. **

**Anyway if you liked it**

**REVIEW!**

**If you didn't well**

**STILL REVIEW! **


	12. My Sistter and her Nosey side

Kim POV

As I wake up I notice that my head is on an arm and there is arm around my waist. I kinda don't care then don't want to move.

So I don't and turn in the arms of this person.

And then I remember. The walk from school, my family, the walk here, my crying, and Jacks comfort.

Jack is so warm.

**Ok you did Not just say that!**

It's true and he still has that boy vanilla smell and it's nice.

**Oh wow...**

I inhale his sweet sent and my eyes shut in pure bliss.

Well that was until someone busted into my room interrupting my moment.

"Hey guys we- oh-kay well um " said a voice that sounded like a grown man...

Then I heard jack say something muffled.

Like.

"Get the hell out Rudy "

And I felt his grip tighten on my waist pulling me closer. Oh who I love this feeling.

The Rudy guy came in and sat down on my chair.

"So this is the girl, she looks like a little puppy" he commented

"This puppy can kick your ass" I said

My voice muffled in his chest.

Jack chuckled making it vibrate trough me.

"We'll I was going to say we're all going out for dinner if you guys want to come we leave in five"

I sat up quick making both boys jump in the posses.

"What time is it!?" I asked slightly yelling.

"6:30 why"

Oh no.

"Were is my phone, I need my phone"

Jack turned to his left and picked it up.

"Here you go" he said handing it to me.

I had two miss calls from my sister and five messages.

I called her and after two rings she answered screaming at me.

"What happened to i'll call you when I get home!? Do you think I'm stupid!? Did you have a date or something!? No don't answer that." She rated

"What do you want to know first?" I say laying my head down in jacks lap while smirking at my sisters comments.

"Did you have a date?" She asked

"You can say that." I say

"I'll take that as a no" and I can tell she's smirking

I jolt up.

"Yes I did!" I yell into the phone and I can hear her laugh

"Prove it, what's his name?" She challenges

Shaggy...

JACK!

"Jack" I say with pure confidence

Jack looks at me rasing his eyebrows

"Oh really, describe him."

"He's tall about 6'7,6'6, he has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes and that's all I can discribe to you in the looks Department."

"Your with him now aren't you!?"

"Yeah?" I say slowly

"Let my talk to him Kim!"

"Um...NO!" I shriek into the phone.

"Come on I'll let you finish you date if I do"

"Fine just one second" I put the phone in the bed faced down and look at jack.

"What did you do?" He asked

"I need you to act like we are dating to get my sister off my back!?" I ask with pleading eyes

He smirks and picks up the phone

"Hello?" Jack spoke

I'm freaking out here. I see jack nodd and say things I will surly thank him for in the futre.

"Well I meet her when I was going to my looker and she was literally trying to break it open so I told her It was my locker and she just apologized and I told her it was fine but she had to let me by her dinner for us to be even."

There was a pause and then he laughed

Then he said buy and got off my bed.

"I like your sister" he said chucking a little giving me my phone.

"What did she say?" I demanded to no.

"Oh nothing just that she never thought her big sis would find an actual guy then she said bye"

I rolled my eyes and grabed my bag.

Walking down stairs I was greeted by a hug from Grace.

"Hey. I'm sorry I kinda shut done like that." I felt so weak it's crazy!

"It's ok it's happened to all of us" she says

"What were you to doin up there any way?" Asked a Latino that I don't know.

"Sleep." I simply say

And recognize that I just said me and jack sleep together...!

**Well that's embarrassing.**

I know right, and there still staring at me, why do people have stare. I mean I've been shared at since I wasn't to school this morning.

"Well we should go I'm hungry" I hear jack say

Turning around I see him right behind me. And I wonder, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THERE!

Next thing u no I'm being pushed out the door and on to my bike with a helmet on my head.

**Hi I hope you liked this chapter and I really need help with things that go on between my plans for this story... Sooo help please!**

**Anyway if you liked it**

**REVIEW!**

**If you didn't well**

**STILL REVIEW! **


	13. First Day Training Alone

Kim POV

Dinner was good, I found out a lot of thing you would have thought were illegal but are not. Me and Grace talked about how she would train me how to be faster at running and to shoot at unthinkable targets, how to unlock passwords that would be impossible.

Jack told me how he would have to teach me how to use a sword and how to doge incoming bullets or any attack for that matter.

In five days I have my first kill. I'm kinda worried about how I will do but you no its just taking someone's life I don't no anything about.

I think back to the words Grace had told me.

_"There bad people Kim"_

Yeah.

...Line Break...

We were in the basement of the house and let me tell you it looked more like one of those sense in the movie Dare Devil or something.

"Ok, Kim do you know how to hold a gun?" asks Jack.

I might be new to this, but I'm not clueless.

"Yes." I say giving him a 'shut up' look.

"OK, here." he says handing me a black gun.

I take it in my hands and get a feel for it. Its heavier than I thought it would be, and the metel makes it feel cold. but I like the way it feels, it has a nice way of staying in my hand.

I smile.

"Can you shoot at that target." He asks.

I nod and hold the gun at eye level. Both hands on the Grip handle of the gun. I close my left eye and pull the trigger.

I miss.

"It was good for your first try, but try to keep you eyes open if possible." he says.

"If its so easy then why don't you do it?" I argue, tired of the lecturing.

"Fine," he says taking the gun from me and into his right hand. He raises the gun, with one hand, and hits all the targets in less than two seconds.

I stare into space in awe.

**He looked really hot doing that.**

Not the right time. I think.

**You know he did.**

I ignore my second mind.

**Even though she's right.**

"Wow" I breath out.

He turns back to me and hands me the gun again.

"When you can do that come talk to me." He says and starts for the stairs.

"Wait were are you going?" I ask

"To bed." he says.

"But you have to help me." I say.

"I don't know how to do this remember. You can figure it out..I believe in you." he says stopping.

I sigh as he continues up the stair case.

"Oh, and don't try leaving because you wont be going any were until you can shoot that target." he yells from up above

"What about food!" I scream

"You should probably get started." he says before the door shuts closed.

**And then there was One.**

Oh shush you!

I pick up the gun and put my head phones back on my ears to block out the loud bang of the gun. Only this time I listen to music.

_Swagger Jagger_

_Swagger Jagger_

_You should get some of your on._

_Count that money _

_get your game up_

_get your_

_get your _

_game up _

I put a few bullets in the compartment and shoot and hit the knee of the paper target.

_You cant stop lookin at me _

_Starin at me_

_be what I be _

_you cant stop lookin at me_

_So get up out my face_

_You cant stop clickin at_ me

_Written bout me_

_tweetin bout me_

_I cant stop_

_its what its gone be_

_My swaggers in check_

I raise the gun a little higher and shoot at the target three times

I hit the stomach and the kidney area twice.

A smile stretches my face.

This guy could be dead. He would be lying on the floor bleeding out.

I remember seeing some of our victims faces and I take one and put it to the papers head.

Standing back I take another pack of bullets then lock and load.

_Bang, Bang._

I hit the head right on point and now there were three holes in its head.

I smirk in victory.

my music had ended and so I take off my headphones and walk over towards the big black punching bag, there was only one pair of gloves and they were pretty big so im guessing there Jacks.

Putting them on I can feel the soft cushion that's under the hard leather. I punch into the harder part of the Punching bag and it feels good so I keep doing it. I change up the rhythm as I go.

_Left right, left left right, right right left, left, left, right right._

Out of..well, wanting to do it, I round house kick the head of the bag and continue to punch the bag. When my hand stars to cramp, I crumble to the floor my bones to sore to move.

And I soon doze off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a while I just noticed that over the summer I made a lot of stories but never thought about how I would keep up with all of them.**

**Also im still in school and we have to do this college hunting and stuff sooo yeah I hoped this is enough for a little bit im going to get back on writing to you guys.**

**and lastly I joined another writing thingy,, its called Watt Pad if you care to read any of my stories on there my name is BubblesMcBubble**

**Hoped you liked this chapter please review.**

**Bye**

**Taylor sez:Call me bubbles...Love me Reader freaks...**


End file.
